


Winged problem

by dahyunayeon



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kim lip is there for a second, Yeojin is mentioned, as choerry's sister bc why not, hyunjin tries to be a good gf ok, it's short but i kinda have writers block so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon
Summary: Hyunjin gets Yerim a very unsual gift but it doesn't get the reaction she expected.





	Winged problem

**Author's Note:**

> just something very silly but I hope you enjoy

Hyunjin smiled as she peeked inside the box in her hands, lifting the lid only a little bit to prevent what was inside from escaping.

“So, what should I feed it with?” Hyunjin asked the man she had agreed to meet in the not at all suspicious alleyway behind a McDonald’s.

“Whatever fruit you have around, that should be fine,” He said as he counted the bills Hyunjin had just given him. “Pleasure doing business with you, kid,” He left before Hyunjin could ask anything else, but the girl didn’t really care.

“Oh boy, Yerim is gonna love this.”

 

 

“So what I’m hearing is that you want me to let you into my sister’s room so you can set up some big surprise but I’m not allowed to go in or see what you have in that box?” Jungeun asked leaning against the door frame of her house, a smiley Hyunjin standing in front of her.

“Yup.”

“Hmm… alright, come in. You know the way,” Jungeun moved aside and Hyunjin walked in dragging a small cart behind her, a big blanket covering what was in it. Hyunjin struggled to get the cart up the stairs, but she managed, and she hurried inside of Yerim’s room before the girl came back from her tambourine practice.

When Hyunjin heard Yerim arriving she quickly stood in front of the surprise, doing her best attempt at an innocent smile. When Yerim walked in, she was surprised to see Hyunjin there, but even more surprised when she noticed the big blanket covering something behind the girl.

“Um, Hyun? What’s going on?”

“Well, you can consider it an early birthday present. You’re welcome, by the way.”

“I’m already terrified of whatever is in there,” Yerim said pointing to the thing with a worried expression.

“No! You’re gonna love it, I swear.”

“Do I have to uncover it?” Yerim asked slightly walking away from it.

“Come on, you know I would never do anything that could cause you harm,” Hyunjin said, growing impatient.

“Oh? How about that time you threw freezing cold water at me because Sooyoung dared you to? Or when you tied my shoelaces together while I was asleep? Or-”

“Ok, ok, I get it, I’m a terrible girlfriend, now would you please just see what’s under this huge blanket before my mom realizes I took it from her bed?”

Yerim rolled her eyes and approached the mysterious thing with a sigh, pushing Hyunjin away when she leaned in for a kiss.

“No kisses until I make sure I’m not gonna die.”

Yerim grabbed the cloth and closed her eyes as she pulled at it, revealing a big cage underneath. But the problem wasn’t the cage, no; the problem was the sleeping bat hanging from a tiny branch. Yerim stared at it in disbelief for a minute before turning to Hyunjin with a deadpan expression.

“Hyunjin, what the actual fuck?”

“Ow, come on! I thought you’d be more excited!”

“Hyunjin, there’s a bat in a cage in my room, why would I be excited?”

“It’s a fruit bat! You said they were cute!” Hyunjin said with a pout.

“Cute when I see them on instagram videos!” Yerim hid her face behind her hands and Hyunjin just looked at the little animal disappointed. “Where did you even get it?”

“Yeojin knew someone-”

“Yeah that’s- that’s a good enough explanation,” Yerim huffed and grabbed her hair exasperatedly. “How did you even get in here?”

“Jungeun let me in… do you want me to go?” Hyunjin muttered and Yerim’s frown softened for a bit when she saw her girlfriend’s sad expression.

“No, no, I just want you to get rid of it,” Hyunjin gasped and put her hand on her chest dramatically, carefully cradling the cage.

“You can’t really expect me to throw poor innocent Cherry to the streets! She hasn’t done anything wrong.”

“You named it already?” Yerim asked tiredly.

“ _She_ came with the name…” Hyunjin’s sentence died down when she noticed the glare Yerim was giving her. “Well, what am I supposed to do with it?”

“Return it to the seller,” Hyunjin pursed her lips and looked away, making Yerim sigh yet again. “You can’t contact him again, can you?”

“I met him on a reddit post… I don’t think he will still be there.”

Yerim closed her eyes and dropped down on her bed, kicking Hyunjin when she tried to sit down next to her.

“Come on, Yerimmie, don’t be like this.”

“Hyun, you got me a _bat_.”

“Because I thought you liked them!” Hyunjin sat on the floor and let her head fall almost to her knees, clearly upset her gift didn’t get the reaction she expected. “I can give it to the pet store?”

“I’m pretty sure those things aren’t legal.”

“Ok… but can you keep it here until I figure out what to do with it, at least?” Hyunjin asked and Yerim knew she couldn’t stay mad with her for too long when Hyunjin gave her those puppy eyes.

“Alright… but you have to go find a solution right now.”

“Ok…” Hyunjin stood up with a pout but smiled when Yerim kissed her briefly.

“I appreciate the intention, but I think a plushie would have been more appropriate,” Yerim said holding Hyunjin’s face in her hands. With a sigh, Hyunjin left the room and Yerim walked over to the cage. She looked at the little bat for a few minutes and ended up smiling.

“You’re kinda cute, Cherry,” Yerim whispered as to not wake her new pet up. “Let me get you some fruit, hmm?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
